Hyūga Secret Technique: Eiryū
|image=Hyuga Clan Symbol.jpeg |kanji=日向秘術・永流 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hyūga Hijutsu: Eiryū |jutsu class type=Supplementary |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} A lost art, taught and forgotten by the Hyuga Clan’s earliest ancestor is that which originally led to the creation of the first animal sages, as they were naturally capable of manipulating natural energy. At one period of time, monks who sought to connect to the spirit of the earth managed to do so, through sheer spiritual meditation and worship. However, after the princess stole the chakra from the Shinju, one of the greatest forces of nature, the spiritual connection was severed. Thus, spiritual meditation proved not to be enough. More was needed. To reestablish this connection, the third Son of the elder child worked diligently and constantly, but soon found it nearly impossible. Just as he was about to give up, he discovered that by controlling the energy in one’s own body was the key to controlling the energy of nature, as he relied on his father’s work that chakra was made from spiritual and physical energy. Originally, the third son of the Elder child attempted to control the chakra he was bestowed with to gather control over the energy of nature. That was not sufficient. It wasn’t enough to recreate the connection between the spirit of nature. The hyuga ancestor was forced to retreat to the drawing board. There, he concluded that the energy required to create chakra was the energy that needed to be strengthened, harnessed, manipulated. Chakra wasn’t the key, but the physical and spiritual energies that created it was required. This would be no easy task, nearly impossible, but it was his responsibility to try. He had to succeed. It was essential to man. To control one’s internal energies, they needed to have more than the mental fortitude required. They also needed an amazing degree of self control over their physical body, gaining absolute control over their spiritual and physical energy alike through the two different activities. In this, the training commenced. Meditation, studying the natural movements of the animals, the Hyuga sought the easy connection that they had. The connection he so desired would be obtained. His mental exercises consisted of sitting perfectly still, listening to the soothing calls of nature, the energy that scattered across the world, feeling it brush against his body, his soft skin. Physically, he imitated the animals, twelve major animals who showed qualities of absorbing natural energy. He imitated their behavior, attack patterns and movements. After years of doing this, he began mending his own energy together, strengthening them, controlling how they flowed and where they flowed. He controlled how vicious the flow was and how smooth the flow was. More importantly, he discovered the points in which they flowed, how they passed through those meridians and what happened when they did. He mastered this, mastered the entire process. This process of internal cultivation and martial art of physical enhancement and prosperity lead to the absorption and control of natural energy. What he gathered in the end were three produces: perfect chakra control, incredible, exceptional martial art skills and Senjutsu.